


Talk To Me

by chocolattees



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 18th Century, F/M, Fluff, Han Jisung | Han's Birthday, One Shot, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolattees/pseuds/chocolattees
Summary: “In the first place, I never see her as my sister!”You never understand why Jisung always so distant. No matter how many time you had tried to befriend the boy, he would push you away with his cold demeanour. But this also wasn’t how you imagined learning the truth.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Talk To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to our Jisung-ie!!!! I was worried that I wouldn’t able to finish this fic at Tumblr before his birthday ended. Not to mention I have another fic to made for Felix. But, I was glad I am not too late and finally have time to post it here. 
> 
> This is not edited yet.

Born as a beautiful daughter of a rich affluent traders family, you were taught to be an elegant and graceful lady—the sole heir of the [Surname] family. There are so many things you can and can’t do to maintain your family’s reputation, which you kinda hate. It took away your freedom since you were a kid. But, you can’t ever hate your family status nor your parents’ absence most of the time. Thanks to your parents, you were allowed to live a comfortable life, dressing in pretty dresses, and having a proper education. That’s just how things are. 

You were happy to be born into a loving family. 

And, you were used to being alone at home.

Until the day he, who was someone with an unclear background, slipped into your life.

That evening, the snow was falling so hard. Despite the pleas from your mom to wait inside the living room instead of in front of the door, the 10 years old you still chose to wait there as you were worrying about your father’s late arrival. You waited for him for almost an hour now, and if it wasn’t because of the now-opened-door, you might have to go join your mother in the living room with a sulk.

With your little feet, you ran forward with full speed to hug him tightly and welcomed him. 

“Oh, sweetie, I’ve missed you so much! Where is your mother?” Not long after that, your mother joined you two at the hall and greeted him. “Welcome home, darling. Dinner is ready.”

“Really? Excellent.” He then looked behind him, pushing the mysterious shy boy around your age inside. “Come on now, Don’t just stand in the doorway. You can come in.”

Eyeing him from head to toes, you could see how his thin tattered clothes were soiled with dirt. He still shivered in the cold despite the big and thick coat your father lent him as he avoided any eye contact with you or your mother. Curiously, you leaned closer to him and asked, “Who… is this boy?”

“I saw him wandering around by himself outside. He looked like a runaway from the orphanage, but with how cold it is of late, i was worried the poor boy would freeze to death.”

Understanding the situation, your mom warmly greeted him. She even told you to help him clean himself and show him the guest room. Though you still couldn’t grasp the situation, you nodded and took his cold hand with a wide smile.

“Let’s get to the bathroom! I’ll show you around.”

Without saying anything, he just looked at your warm hand on his cold ones before followed you to where this bathroom supposed to be. On the way to the bathroom, you noticed how he didn’t say many words since arrived here. Every time you tried to talk to him, he just answered you either with a nod or a stare. You almost thought he was mute if he didn’t thank you before entering the bathroom.

While waiting for him, your mother walked toward you to check on both of you. “How is he?”

“I think he’s alright.”

“So, I’ve been thinking,” She kneeled down to your level and looked at you in wonder. “Don’t you ever feel lonely when we’re not around?”

“Well… sometimes I do.” She seemed to be satisfied with your answer as she got up and walked away. “Then, your father and I are going to have an important talk, so when he gets out of the bath, please bring him some soup.”

“I will.”

But, why did she suddenly ask that?

After he finished, you went to the guest room while bringing the soup your mother asked. You knocked on the door a few times to not startle him before letting yourself in. 

“How are you? Any calmer?” Putting down the soup on the nightstand, you pulled the nearest chair beside him and sat there. “Mom told me to bring you some pumpkin soup. It’s very tasty! A family recipe!”

The boy looked at the soup for a second before turning his head away. He seemed to like to not be interested in anything around him. But, that didn’t stop you from trying.

“Um, do you have a name? Unless.. you want to be called ‘hey’ all the time. Trust me, it’s not comfortable.”

“…Jisung.”

Long short story, that night, your parents decided that they would become Jisung’s guardians. Your mother later told you how he’d been treated so awfully at the orphanage. And so, he became like your little brother. But at the same time, you started to realize that he might hate you for some unknown reason. He just didn’t want to open up with you no matter what you did.

“Jisung! I made your favorite cheesecake!”

“Oh, look! the snow’s really piling up! let’s go make snowmen.”

“Jisung, do you like chocolate? I do!”

You barely got any response from him except for a blank stare. No matter how much you talk to him, he just looked at you uninterested. You know a journey of a thousand miles starts with a single step, but there were so many yards you can handle. However, if you think that’s enough to keep you down, you’re sorely mistaken. You’ll definitely get to know him better! 

Yet, day after day continued to pass, and you continued to talk to him and get completely ignored in return.

Two years have passed and you haven’t given up on knowing him better. Just like any other day, you brought his dinner to the room since he still didn’t want to join your family in the dining room. You put his dinner on his nightstand and smiled. 

“Here’s your diner. I’ll come to take your plate later.” But before you were able to walk out his room, he pulled your sleeve. Stopping you from leaving the room. For the first time, he shyly looked at you in the eyes. “…[Name].”

You blinked for a few times before letting out a smile. Somehow, hearing your name came out from his mouth made you a little bit happy. It meant a lot for you who had been trying to make him talk to you, though he didn’t know it.

“What is it, Jisung? Do you want to eat dinner with everyone else?”

Awkwardly, he let go of your sleeve and rubbed his neck. With a tint of red on his cheeks, he nodded. From that day onward, Jisung began to talk a little more. But, you never thought he could be this talkative.

“[Name], half of your answers are wrong. You’re 12 now, you should be better!”

In a few months, the cold and shy Jisung no longer closed himself to the others. He even acted more like the older one between you two despite being born a few months late than you. For example, in the situation that you were currently experiencing just now. 

Taking the answer sheet away from Jisung’s hand, you pouted with a sour mood and sulked. It’s not your fault to be so bad at math—after all, math wasn’t your favorite subject. He was just too smart for a boy his age, and sometimes you hate it. 

“Come one, Jisung! Don’t call me [Name], call me ‘sister’!”

“Don’t try to change the subject! And we were literally born in the same year, why should I call you ‘sister’?”

“How rude!”

It’s almost two years since you decided that you’d become the best of friends. Yet somehow, you think he’s gotten ruder since he started opening up to you. But if you compare it to the first time you two met each other, this side of Jisung was much better. You need to celebrate this achievement.

Wait! Why haven’t you thought about this earlier!?

“Hey, Jisung. do you have anything else to do later?” He thought about it for a second before shaking his head no, “Why do you ask?”

“Good. Let’s go to town!”

You happily dragged him to the town, went from store to store to treat yourself some sweets. It’s been a while since you were able to enjoy yourself like this—Jisung could clearly see that from your expression, though he didn’t know why. You then stopped in front of a bakery and looked at him with puppy eyes.

Yup, he knew where this was going.

“No, [Name]. We already ate so much ice cream just now, don’t you feel full already?”

“Oh, come one. There was always room for another dessert.” You pouted at him. “Besides, we can just buy it and eat it later at home. I will buy you a cheesecake!” 

His ears perked at the ‘cheesecake’ word before looking back at you with a little glare. You knew he can’t say no to cheesecake. “F-fine. Do what you want.”

Impulsively, without you knowing it, you hugged him and landed a peck on his cheek before running inside the store. Jisung just stood there in shock, freezing on the spot outside the bakery as he tried to process what the hell just happened. He touched the spot you just kissed and blushed. 

Why did you do that? Why did you kiss him? His head was too full of questions to the point he didn’t hear the bakery’s door opened and your cheerful voice kept calling his name.

“…Jisung? Jisung!”

“H-huh? What?”

You blinked in confusion, “I said I’m done. Let’s get back home before mom and dad are looking for us.”

Right, there was no way it meant something. You only see him as a brother.

* * *

Trying to maintain your pace, you halted your horse a metre from Jisung, who just sit under the tree with a book in his hand, with a grin. Proudly, you showed him your horse riding skill. “What do you think? I’ve become quite the respectable horse rider.”

“Maybe rather than messing around on your horse all day, you should study a little more. You’re still terrible at homework.”

You huffed in annoyance. “I’m not that terrible!”

Another year had passed, and in a blink of eyes, you two had turned 16. Jisung was as rude as ever, and you’re still not worth enough for him to be called ‘sister’, but you couldn’t deny that life has been fun. 

Yet, as much as you wanted to stay in the lap of luxury forever, something bad had to happen to your family business. Your father’s main good vessel was struck by a storm and sank, and he’s been left with some rather difficult to pay debts. In the end, with a heavy heart, he considered using your house as collateral. Though your parents told you and Jisung to just focus on your study than these problems, you still couldn’t help but worry. 

That night, you couldn’t sleep at all because of the stress. You decided to visit Jisung in his room to ease your mind.

“Hey, Jisung.” he hummed in answer and looked at you. Worriedly, you asked, “What do you think will happen to us?”

“I… I don’t have any way to know, but let’s focus on our study like mom asked. If something worse happens, I’m going to do whatever I can do for us.”

“You know, I just hope that, whatever happens, we’ll always be together.” He just smiled a little and nod along. Though he never said it out loud, deep inside in his heart, he also wished the same thing.

Luckily, help came from an unexpected place. Somehow, a Duke came to your house and looked for Jisung. Apparently, this man—Duke Han—once had a son. This son of his and a woman of a much lower social standing than his own had a child out of wedlock, and so they escaped from their families. The Duke lost all contact with them and was then led to believe they had died in an accident. But still, he continued to search for them however he could, and all that investigation, it appeared his orphanage grandson was Jisung.

“You may have the wrong person,” said Jisung as he finished hearing the story.

“No, no. You’re undoubtedly my grandson.” He then took out a sheet of paper with a big amount of money written on it. 

“I’ve conducted quite the thorough investigation, and I know I am survived by no other members of my family line. And thus, my inheritance will eventually fall toward you, Jisung. So, if you wished… I would happily shoulder the debt of the [Surname].”

“I’m sorry, Duke.” Your mother interrupted him. “I hate to interrupt you, but we have no intention of forcing someone else to handle our debts. After all, Jisung is our son. If you think we’ll trade him for your money, then I’d like to ask you to leave.”

You felt a little relieved as you heard the response from your mother. But, Jisung didn’t think the same way.

“If I leave along with you, and move into your residence, will you promise to financially support the [Surname] family?”

“Of course.”

“Then I’ll go with you.”

Jisung’s bashfulness made your eyes widen in surprise. Your parents even seemed to surprise as well; your mother loudly disagrees with his decision while your father tried to calm her down. You could only grip your hand around his arms in worry.

“There must be another way to solve this. I have no intention of letting you— sell yourself for our sake!”

“I love this family like my own. That’s why I have to help us in any way I can. I’ll do what I have to do, and I’ve already made up my mind.”

“Jisung…”

“But in return, I want you to promise me something, sir.” Jisung intertwined his hand with yours, looking at your worried expression with a smile before turning to the Duke. “You let me bring [Name] into your home too.”

To say you were taken back by Jisung’s request was understandable. You never thought he would think this far for you, including you. And you didn’t want to be taken from your parents. 

However, as selfish as it may sound, you also didn’t want to be all on your own again.

The Duke looked at you and Jisung before turning to your father. “I haven’t a problem with that. How do you feel?”

After taking a long consideration, your father agreed. It was for the best, and he didn’t see any problem with that. “Duke Han, we will entrust these two to you. But we don’t want to be a burden on your finances. We’ll sort out our money situation ourselves.”

“I accept your terms. Then, we shall make haste to my home in the capital.”

And so, Duke Han adopted you two.

His home was even more amazing and spectacular than yours was, and you two were thrust into a new, unfamiliar life, before being informed that we would be enrolled in the royal academies of the capital. Before you had even realized, a whole week had passed.

Trying your new uniform, you did some twirl and looked at your reflection in the mirror with a smile. It was a nice uniform, though you can show it off to your parents or Jisung at the moment. 

Ever since you came here, Jisung has been ever so busy to become the successor of Duke Han. Compared to back when you were still living with your parents, you two started to rarely talk to each other. Even the dinner between you three—you, Jisung, and the Duke—felt awkward. The food was delicious, and yet, you can barely taste it. 

None of them had planned to start a conversation. Whenever you tried to come up with a topic, the Duke would only answer it with a short reply, leaving you no room to hold the conversation longer.

“Say, uncle! Why don”t I make some cakes for the next time we three all take tea? I’m quite confident in my culinary skill.”

Your declaration made Jisung pause. His eyes showed terror as he recalled the last time you made him try your cake.

“No, I wouldn’t trust her cooking if I were you.”

“How rude!”

But, the Duke seemed to not mind it despite Jisung’s comment. 

“I’m looking forward to it already.” He calmly sipped his tea, “We need to prepare more schooling goods for you. Let’s take a trip out together tomorrow.”

Hearing the positive response from the Duke, you enthusiastically nodded. Somehow, little did you know, the atmosphere in the dining room became more lively. Maybe all you needed was just a little push.

* * *

You should have listened to the Duke’s warning seriously.

A few hours ago, The duke took you and Jisung to the downtown to buy more schooling goods. It was your first time going there, and it made you excited. Since you had got everything you needed, you thought it would be a good idea to walk around the downtown alone while waiting for Jisung.

Before you left, the Duke had warned you to not get lost since it was quite crowded.

You even cheerfully respond to him, “Don’t worry! I will be fine.”

Yeah, right. And now look where your words took you. You were lost in the middle of the plaza without knowing where the exit was downtown. This all happened too fast. At first, you just enjoyed the food street around the cloth store, and in a split of seconds, you ended up somewhere in the downtown. 

You sure, if Jisung knows it, he might laugh at your poor sense of direction.

Trying to find your way back to the cloth store, you failed to notice the presence of a man behind you and accidentally bumped into him.

“I- I’m so sorry!” The man gently waved his hand in dismissing. “No, it’s my fault entirely. Are you alright?”

“Ah… I’m fine.” He didn’t miss the way you sigh in relief, though your body language and eyes clearly told him something was bothering you. You look exactly like a lost lamb.

“…Just a thought, but is there something troubling you?”

“Um, well, It’s a little embarrassing, but I’m lost.”

“If it’d be of any help, I could escort you to your destination.”

You hesitantly looked at him. “…You don’t have to do that, this is all my fault.”

“Do unto others as you would have done to you,” He chuckled. “Apologies for not introducing myself earlier. I’m Hwang Hyunjin.”

“I’m [Sur-, Ah! No, I’m Han [Name]!” Politely, you bowed, “Please let me take you up on your kind offer!”

With that Hyunjin helped you back to the cloth store where the Duke and Jisung should be. It didn’t take a long time before you arrived at your destination safely. Gladly, the carriage hasn’t left yet, nor any commotion happened because of your disappearance. 

The first one who was glad to see you again was Jisung. Instead his usual teasing, he ran toward you and hugged you tightly. Letting out a sigh, he looked at you with a frown—it”s been a long time since you saw him frowning like that.

“We told you to not get lost!”

“I’m sorry… I got distracted. Actually someone—” You turned around only to find Hyunjin was no longer there. You sure he was there a moment ago. “He’s left.”

“Well, as long as you’re safe, it’s fine.” It didn’t mean you could escape from his long lecture. 

You thought you’ll never meet Hyunjin again. At least not until you got enrolled at the new academy.

A few days after that mysterious encounter, Jisung and you were properly enrolled in Reinharts Academy. A school of high attended by the children of the great and landed. It only took you a week to become used to the school and its ways. It sure different from your last school. And, on top of all that, as the heir to the Han line, and with a beautiful visage that sets him apart, the girls of the academy have already come to favor Jisung—though you didn’t want to say it, you were quite proud of him.

However, there was still one thing you can get used to.

“A Ball!?” 

Mr. Park, your homeroom teacher, had called you to the office just now. Apparently he wanted to talk about the school annual ball. It’s a long-standing tradition and part of the admissions to your senior academy. The problem was, everyone in the academy had to participate in this event, and you had to have a dance partner for it.

“Once you’ve decided on a partner, please write his name down here,” Said Mr. Park as he gave you the form. 

“But, I’ve only just enrolled…”

You only had a few days left to search for your partner. If you don’t, then you’ll be dancing with the prince. The same prince that all the girls in the school watch with an eagle eye… It’s not like you hate the idea of dancing with the prince—it actually was good for your social debutante. But, your dance skill wasn’t good enough to be ably paired with the prince. If you fall while dancing with him, you’ll never live it down.

In the first place, why was this dance such a burden? Huh, what should you do now?

“Miss [Name]?” Just like answering your prayers, a familiar man you had met at the downtown plaza suddenly showed up behind you. You sure you could see a halo on the top of his head just now.

“Hyunjin! Oh, I’m so happy to see you again. I never got to thank you properly.”

“Please, don’t worry about that. I’m just glad you were able to meet your family again.” His eyes then landed on the paper in your hand. “By the way, that sheet of paper you’re holding…”

“Ah, Mr. Park wants me to find a partner since I’m the only one in class that hasn’t got a partner for the ball yet.”

“If you don’t mind, would you pass me that for a moment?” 

Confused, you passed him the paper. You didn’t know what he was planning to do with it until he took out a pen from his blazer and wrote his name on it. He smiled proudly at the paper and passed it back to you. 

“Hyunjin… are sure you’re okay with it?”

“Of course! I don’t have a partner either. So, I don’t see any problem with it.”

Too bad, Jisung didn’t find it okay. Contrast to your current happy mood, the moment you told him about the ball partner, his face had turned sour. He didn’t expect you will find a partner that fast nor he likes the idea of you partnering with somebody else, especially not when he had planned to ask you to be his partner since this morning; he just lost his chance.

Clearing his throat in annoyance, he couldn’t help but wonder about this man. because not like him, you weren’t quite popular despite the beauty you hold. “So, who in the hell is this man?”

“The young man who helped me when I was lost! I forgot about it for a little while, and he’s in the same year as us, very charming and calm. His name is Hwang Hyunjin.”

Jisung mentally cursed Hyunjin for ruining his one and only chance.

“The two of us are starting practising tomorrow after school. Which reminds me that I might not be able to go home with you.”

You just made a great mistake for telling Jisung about your dance practice with Hyunjin. It took you awhile to be able to follow his steps, and yet, someone decided it was a good idea to interrupt the practice. With a high speed, Jisung separated you two and push you behind him.

“You… How dare you!”

“No need to be like that, Jisung.”

You didn’t understand the whole situation, but Jisung clearly glaring at Hyunjin while the lad just smiled at him. 

“Um, are you two familiar?”

“I wish I wasn’t! He’s a classmate of mine.” Jisung pointed at Hyunjin with hatred, “I can’t believe you. She just enrolls here, and you immediately proposition her!? I can’t allow a friend like you near [Name]!”

Hyunjin just chuckled. “How oppressive. Chivalry truly is dead if you can’t let a woman choose her own company, Jisung.”

It was stubble, but Hyunjin could see it clearly. From how hard Jisung tried to hold his anger, you meant something for him. Something more than just a sister. 

Jisung then led you to the door and told you to return to the carriage first. He was going to have a private talk with Hyunjin. You might be a little befuddled, but you could see he was fierce with anger. 

Will they come to blows? Should you return back to the carriage as he asked? You knew it’s rude to pry, but you couldn’t help but worry for both of them.

In the end, you pressed your ear to the door to eavesdrop.

“I’m doing nothing wrong. I just seek to be in her company a little more. And certainly, she’s quite the sight to behold. Very easy on the eyes.” Hyunjin calmly finished his defence.

“What do you know about her? Why do you keep seeing her?”

“I can’t see why I’d tell you. Besides,” Hyunjin paused a little before continuing. “She’s going to grow up and find someone else she loves and marry him one day, and it’s not going to be you, is it? You’re siblings. That’s not how it works.” 

“Take that back… You don’t know anything about me or her.” Out of anger, Jisung grabbed Hyunjin’s collar. Though you couldn’t see what happened inside, you were still able to hear the sound of someone got pushed. “I have never thought of [Name] as my sister!”.

* * *

Ever since that accident with Hyunjin, you’ve been keeping some distance from Jisung. You even avoided him as much as you could at the academy. Less talking, less seeing his face, less feeling hurt. If you recalled the first meeting of you and him, you might notice how both your roles got switched, which was kinda funny to watch.

Yet, no matter how much his words hurt you, no matter how much you want to hate him, you still thought and worried about him. Somehow he was still able to make his way to run around your thoughts.

That afternoon, Jisung finally seemed to take the hint of your discomfort—yet, he still didn’t know why or what he did wrong—and left you and Hyunjin alone to practice.

Faint music of jazz stopped playing in the background, ending the practice for the day. You tiredly sit on the couch and enjoy the break you could get before going back to avoiding Jisung later at home.

“Back then, you heard my conversation with Jisung, right?” Your eyes widen in surprise as you let out a nervous laugh. Gosh, how did he know!? “Your footsteps were not so quiet, y’know.”

“…I’m sorry for eavesdropping.”

“It’s fine.” He warmly smiled, “Just stop avoiding Jisung after this. He has been sulking all day at class, and I don’t think I can handle him any longer.”

“Is it that bad?” You mentally chuckled at the thought of how troublesome Jisung could be when he was being sulky.

“Well, I would probably do the same thing if an annoying bug trying to get near my loved one.”

Loved one, huh. 

Anyway, another day had passed. And without you realized it, the night of the ball had come. You carefully step down from the carriage, making sure you weren’t embarrassing yourself by tripping over your dress. To say you were nervous was understandable. After all, this was the first ball you ever attended. Not to mention, Jisung would be there too. 

After a dance with Hyunjin, you excused yourself to the garden to get some fresh air. You haven’t seen Jisung yet, which was good since you didn’t know how to face him. The words Hyunjin said before at dance practice kept replaying in your head.

There were so many unanswered questions in your head now. What did he actually mean by that? Did Jisung really see you in that light? Did Jisung really see you as his loved one?

More importantly, why was it hurt even though he didn’t say it directly to you? 

“Ehem!” A hand was extended in front of you, snapping you out from the endless trance. Abruptly, you looked up at the hand’s owner and saw Jisung shyly motioned your hand to his. “Want to dance?”

“Jisung… Isn’t it too sudden?”

“I— whatever!” 

Without wanting for your answer, you grabbed your hand and started to dance. Even with no music, the dance between you two seemed to be perfectly in sync. How strange, why your heart started to beat so hard? 

It was indeed strange and confusing, yet, you enjoyed it.

“You know,” You unconsciously smiled at the unfamiliar feeling. “dancing with you is fun.”

Jisung could say the same thing to you if it was not because of how awestruck he was with your smile. But, the moment sadly had to end as a clap could be heard not far from both of you, startling not only but also him. Just like what happened in the practice room, Jisung pushed you behind him and shielded you from the culprit.

“Do you need something else from [Name]? The ball is already over though?”

“You know…” Hyunjin tiredly shook his head and let out a sigh, “Even though you’re her brother, I don’t think you have the right to limit who can be her friend.”

“Then let me tell you one thing, Hwang Hyunjin. Whether I have the right or not, the one who’s been with [Name] until now is me! And in the future, it’ll also be me. Remember that!”

The determination in Jisung’s eyes made Hyunjin realize that this boy was serious about you. His feeling over you wasn’t just a simple nor silly crush. Obviously, he didn’t stand a chance with you. Not when there was someone like Han Jisung by your side.

“I hope you don’t regret it later, Jisung.”

With that, you two were left alone again.

“Jisung…” Tired of being clueless all of the time, you gripped Jisung’s hand and made him turn to face you. “I want you to be honest! No more lies or excuses, what actually am I to you!?”

“[Name]…”

“Just tell me for goddamn sake! I hate being clueless all the time.” He could see the pain and hurt in your eyes. “Do you hate me that much? Why did you keep confusing me with my own feelings? Am I not—”

That moment, you weren’t able to finish your words. All you could focus on was the warm soft feeling on your lips, which completely stopped you from saying words he never wanted to hear come out from your mouth. 

It took you a few seconds to be able to grasp the situation in your brain. 

Han. Jisung. Was. Kissing. You.

Using all the strength you had, you pushed Jisung away. Scared and confused, you looked at him with a weak voice. “…Why?”

“Don’t you dare finish that word.” Though the tone he used on you felt hostile, his eyes told you the otherwise. It held pain and longing. “Since the beginning, I never saw you as my sister nor did I hate you. You are someone special to me!”

“What…?”

“Don’t you get it? I love you as a woman, not a sister! I don’t like sharing what’s mine, I really want to kiss you badly, I want to embrace you without the fear of losing you…”

“I-” Jisung was ready to hear your rejection, ready to hear how you only see him as a brother, and ready to be hated by you for the rest of his life. He shut his eyes tightly, waiting for those words to come out from your mouth. “I think… I love you too, Jisung.”

But on the contrary to what Jisung believed, you actually felt kinda happy to hear it; you felt relieved to finally hear those words. 

“I’m still not sure about my own feelings yet. These are all too new to me.” How strange, you thought. Even though you were still new to these feelings, you know he loves you, “But if you help me, I might be sure of it. What do you think? Let’s take it slow, okay?” 

Surely, when it comes to Jisung, you won’t mind learning more about it together with Jisung.


End file.
